Puck plus Sabrina and Daphne plus Mustardseed
by epicness3GrimmCharmed
Summary: This is a story of how Puck and Sabrina and Daphne and Mustardseed live their love life and how they cope with each other and love each other. how they protect and fight with each other and eventually how they love each other more than anything. LOTS of puckabrina and a lot of dapherseed. first fanfic! R
1. Chapter 1

Puck,Sabrina,Daphne and Mustardseed

The four lovebirds are in highschool! lots and lots of puckabrina! and semi-medium dapherseed!First if I should keep going.

ok so Puck:17 Sabrina:17 Daphne:15 Mustardseed:15 Setting: Ferryport /Grimm's house/Forest Etc.  
OOC Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm

Sabrina's POV "Hey,Grimm. You didn't wake up, so I decided to take matters into my own hands." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and tried to get out of bed, but Puck was grinning above me."Hey, where do ya think you're going?" Puck said, tightening his grip on me- we were flying!  
And I was in my school clothes-and my backback was hanging across my back. BUT I WAS ASLEEP HOW DID HE-...not asking.I just stared with surprise and sleepiness and anger.  
"Its ok Daphne changed you with the fairy-godmother wand." Phew! "Ok Grimm, I know I'm amazingly handsome, and you're stunned by my gorgeous complexion,but you gotta talk eventually."  
He said grinning at me. Finally I spoke up."PUCK!YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!I TOLD YOU I HATED FLYING WITH YOU, -GOING-TO-PRETEND-TOO-DROP-YOU-AGAIN-AND-AGAIN!" "Now Grimm, you know very well that -going-to-pretend-to-drop-you-again-and-again moved out of Ferryport Landing awhile ago."He said, still grinning and talking with a tone that infuriated me even more."I'm yours whenever you're ready,Grimm." Now smirking at me."PUCK! YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW, I WILL NEVER EVER,WANT YOU-YOU SEXIST JERK WITH AN EGO THAT COULD BLOW UP THE ENTIRE CITY!" Since he still seemed unfazed,I added,:"YOU SUCK AT KISSING MORE THAN YOU SUCK AT LISTENING,TOO!"  
did it.I was in for it. I cringed,but when I looked up Pucks head was right next to mine, about to yell at me or something. Or something. Next thing I knew,Puck's lips were kissing my neck gently and passionatley."Puck, quit it."I said trying to sound as if I was bored. He didn't GREAT. I've done it now! His hands gently made their way to my neck as well,- and then I idiot let go to "play" with my caught me,  
and put us on the ground, in the middle of the forest."What the heck are we doing here?" No response.I began to walk away, but in one quick movement puck grabbed me by the waist and slammed me into a nearby tree, and continued to kiss my neck."Ugh,Puck,can you please just stop?I'm not interested." "Not until you admit that Im an awesome kisser."  
he said and then went back to my neck. "Puck, no. We're gonna be late for on, lets go."I said grabbing his arm, trying to leave. but he stopped me and held my hands down."PUCK WHAT THE HECK?!LET ME GO,THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!-" "No, this is YOUR last chance. Admit that Im an amazing kisser, or I start the bonus round."  
He said with twinkle in his eye, but I was NOT going to crack. Plus, he won't do anything."No, for the last time no,quit being stupid, lets go."I was dead wrong. He slowly put his hand up my shirt, and gently enough so that I couldn't he slowly guided his hand to my back." Last. Chance."He warned" Lets. Go." I said in an equally warning voice."Ok" He said."be that way."UH,Oh. I knew what he was going to do.I realized Daphne gave me the kind of bra that unclipped in the back, and was strapless.  
But before I could do anything he unclipped the bra,and took it out of my shirt. Then he put the bra down, and put his hand in my shirt again.  
slowly, his hand went up,almost-"OK!OK!I GIVE UP!I GIVE UP! STOP! PLEASE STOP" I screamed, my voice full of fear and worry. He inclined his head toward me, his hand still in my shirt came to a halt, but remained in place. "ok,ok" I said between breaths as I struggled to calm down. But when I realized my situation, nailed to a tree by a 4000 year-old fairy-boy,in the middle of the forest on my way to school,being forced to tell this creature that he was an amazing kisser, or "else", my breathing only became raspy and shallow. I finally choked out:"Puck,you are an AMAZING kisser." NOT "Ya happy now? huh? are ya,"I fumed, regaining my confidence regardless of the situation. Puck chuckled, and reluctantly pulled his hand out of my shirt and let my hand go while moving out of my way as I bolted for my bra and quickly put it back on. I got my bakpack, slung it across my back and started walking out of the forest and then Puck grabbed me by the waist and flew us all the way to tried to talk to me and tell me that it was only a joke, but I was really scared, he wasn't going to hurt me or anything, but its really scary for me to think that he could fly me out of my bed without waking me up and have me pinned to that tree so easily while I was for all I know he could've been touching me while I was asleep or kissing my neck, becuase if he can literally fly me out of my room without waking me up,he can certainly kiss and touch me without waking me next thing I knew I was walking in the hallway with Puck who was trying desperately to get my attention,but I ignored I bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." It was Daphne with Mustardseed. I felt rage pile in my stomach. Some of this was her fault too. "So how was the flight?" Daphne asked.

Soooooooo whaddaya think?Don't forget to R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Puck,Sabrina,Daphne and Mustardseed

The four lovebirds are in highschool! lots and lots of puckabrina! and semi-medium dapherseed!First if I should keep going.

ok so Puck:17 Sabrina:17 Daphne:15 Mustardseed:15 Setting: Ferryport /Grimm's house/Forest Etc.  
OOC Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm

Sabrina's POV While I was walking to school, (since there was no way I was going to let Puck fly me after what happened last time) I heard a sudden rustle from the nearby bushes. I turned around.

I mentally slapped myself. OF COURSE Puck wouldn't let me walk alone! I remembered how he had continuously tried to trap me that morning. He was probably planning on forcing me to fly with him again. But he was no match for the queen of sneaks, a nickname I had given myself.

Earlier...  
After successfully trapping puck in one of the traps meant for me, I got dressed for school, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, got my backpack and ran to the door. "You'll regret this, Grimm! I'm flying you and that's that!" I heard Puck shout as he struggled to get out of his own trap. "Oh, really?" I beagn. "Looks to me like you're gonna be stuck there for a while, I'll see to it that I enjoy every last minute of it." I taunted the trapped fairy-boy. I took off into the forest so that he wouldn't catch me.

Present Time...  
Ugh. (double slap). How could I be so stupid? This is HIS forest! Uh,yeah, the one that HE'S BEEN LIVING IN FOR LIKE 3000 YEARS AND KNOWS LIKE THE BACK OF HIS HAND? Yeah, thats the one.

With a sudden chill of surprise I lost my train of thought when I felt something soft and warm on my neck.  
I knew the sensation all too well- Puck was right behind me, kissing my neck gently. I melted into his arms. He slowly and slyly,  
wrapped his arms around my waist, slowly and gently enough that I didn't notice, and when I did notice it was too late.

"Want to fly now? I know it feels like we already are to you, but you gotta control yourself."Puck said, taking notice of my sudden effort to free myself from his strong arms."Wha- No!" I said, struggling to get out of his grasp- but he had a death grip on me. I HATE feeling helpless against guys- Puck especially. "PUCK! I DON'T WANT TO FLY! LET G-" I was cut off by gently pressuring lips. "Easy there,tiger". He said, tightening his grasp on my waist once more. I screamed- Puck had us suspended in mid-air, and was grinning right at me. "PUCK PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I screamed, my words full of fire. Puck's grin faded, replaced by suspicion and curiousity, which in turn was replaced by a smirk. "Hey, I'm beginning to see a pattern here." I struggled more, for fear that maybe falling 5000 feet was a better fate that whatever he had planned.  
He kissed me again, and then rested his head on my shoulder. I relaxed immedietly. How does he do this to me? "One...two...  
three..." He counted.

I snapped out of it and continued to struggle.

"It works!" He shouted in my ear, causing me to cringe.  
"What works, moron?" I said, my voice emanating with irritation. "The more I kiss you, the more relaxed you get" He said.  
"That's the stupidest, most impossible lie I've ever heard from your muck-covered mouth!" I snapped. He grinned. "Its true,  
and you know it. I've been depriving you of my amazing lips, no wonder you were so tense!" He beamed at me. That does it! I thought.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW? ARE YOU?! I TRAPPED YOU IN YOUR OWN TRAP, RAN AWAY FROM YOU, AND RAN OFF INTO THE FOREST TO AVOID BEING ANYWHERE NEAR YOU, IDIOT! PUT ME DOWN!" I fumed."Yeah, you trapped me in my own trap that you know that I know how to disable, and ran into the forest that you also know that I know like the back of my hand to avoid me?" He said in a disbelieving tone. " You haven't washed the back of your hand in thousands of years, how would you know what it looks like?  
I retorted. "Pa-lease, just admit that you tried to trap me in my own trap, hoping to save time for you to dash off into the forest, waiting for me to run after you, so that you could have another make-out session with me. Because I know that you know that my touch relaxes you." He said with confidence."You wish". I shot back.

He thought some more.

" that I can get you to see things my way, I can do whatever I want with you. This is gonna be fun." He said. That son of a- "WHA- WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE THE POWER TO STOP MY WRATH IN ANY WAY?!" I screamed at the jerk. "Oh, nothing. Except this!"  
And with that, he occupied his lips with my neck. This time it felt weird, kind of a painful but chilling sensation at the same time. He wasn't 'kissing' my neck- I realized with a sudden pang of violation. He was...like..."sucking" it! "Puck! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed. He just looked up, and grinned."Nothing." He said, that twinkle in his beautiful green eyes dazzling.

He put us on the ground at school- he had been distracting me the whole time! "DON'T YOU EVER EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!  
GOT IT?!" I smacked him in the face- as hard as I could. There, where I had smacked him, was a swelling reddening handprint.  
He just smirked."Oh, I get it! Mark-for-mark, right?" He shouted after my retreating figure. What the hell does that mean?  
I immedietly headed for the restroom. I splashed my face with water and looked in the mirror- As soon as I saw myself I fought the Urge to vomit- There- on my neck was a reddish-purple dot.

A.K.A.

Hickey -scene-  
Any Good? R&R Please I'll make another chapters if I get 5 Reviewers that are enjoying the story! I'm not trying to guilt people into reviewing, its just that its pointless to work on a story that no one likes I'll do Dapherseed next time if you review and tell me! 


End file.
